Foes Season One
by Summer Dawn Ravenson
Summary: This one focuses on Leo Kliesen, the androgynous kid. Well, Rated M for some undesirable themes. Elwood of Fire Emblem guests here.
1. Prologue

**FOES**

**Season One**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

**A/N:** An introductory prologue… hehe got this idea from His Excellency, the late William Shakespeare. Oh, wait. It is a song, or I mean, RAP.

Rap: The Warfreaks

They're non-educated people, yo.

How can you ever say a word to the girls such as the S-F-B-AH-W and whatsoever thing that I never did recall from these guys… aha

So, don't you see that they're calling others' attention, yo.

Baby from the forests that are very green,

With howling wolves and stalking predators,

With laughing chimpanzees picking their noses,

Oh, alright!!

Antiphon: (Sung by an opera singer)

Oh, almighty people here on Earth,

This is a story about war and life,

Oh, my pleasure to meet you…

These characters from ancient scripts…

Was born long before…

As been created by the intellectual people…

Long live the SUN!!

END

**Author's Message:** So here we are in this long-awaited fic. I decided that this would only be a Foes fanfic because Leo Kliesen here is confused of his sexuality. Err, rated M for some content NOT suitable for young people, hehe. For those who are matured enough to read this fic... ENTER!!


	2. Episode One: The Bikini Show

**Tekken's Next Top Model**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

The Bikini Show

"Excuse me, but why are you smoking again?" asked Lili to Nina.

"Well, that's because I like to!" said the Irish mom.

Soon, the Mishima Zaibatsu is planning for a bikini show. Everybody is allowed to join, also Leo.

"OMG, Leo's gonna join us, PUH-LEEZE," said Christie.

"Well, that's a good one, pal. Are you trying to kick her butt off!?" asked Steve.

"Fufufu, indeed," said Christie.

It is the Bikini Show in Salinas. Well, everyone wanted a tan because right now it is summer time to do the catwalk.

Everyone is prepared—except for Xiaoyu who is "too short" for a model. Instead, she wears a "furry" bikini to show that she really loves fur.

But the most famous Animal Rights Organization is the sponsor of the program. So, it is a very dangerous thing to Xiaoyu wearing a fur bikini.

Lili accidentally wore a T-back underwear, strapless bra and of course, high-heels. Of course, she already had this "tan" in her but no one liked it.

Christie on the other hand had a tube blouse and of course, very short shorts and of course, boots.

Julia wears only a bra and underwear. Good thing she is not being criticized by the judges.

Asuka wears her geisha outfit then everybody booed on her.

Xiaoyu then wears her furry bikini and with huge, thick boots. Soon, the red sign alarmed.

Last but not least, Anna Williams had her naked body painted with gold.

Nina Williams then judged the contestants.

"Lili has this 'drawing' on her butt, Christie had her bra exposed, Julia is ninety-five percent naked, Asuka is a violator, Xiaoyu disobeys the laws of Animal rights and Anna is NAKED!!" said the Irish blonde.

After that, the winner is… Leo.

Everyone laughed.

Because Leo wore a bra and an underwear, hahahahahahaha!!

Back in the Mishima Academy, all the girls got mad at Leo then they gathered around to black-eye her.

"Ooh, aah, ahh--OOHW!!" said the German.

"Good for you, _whore_," said Christie.

Then Leo said, "I'm no goddamn whore!"

Then Lili said, " How can you be so sure of that?"

The German said, "You, there blonde," pointing to Lili, "You there, tanned girl," she pointed to Christie, "You there, Japanese girl," pointing to Asuka, "You Cherokee," pointing to Julia, "You Chinese kid," Pointing to Xiaoyu and last but not least, Anna Williams, "and you old bitch, ALL OF YOU GODDAMNED FREAKS ARE LIKE A MADAF--ING A--H--S!!"

"Oh, I think this bisexual kid knows everything," said Christie. "Let's get him, guys!!

Then Leo kicked their butts and they soon fall off. When they're getting revenge against "her," the girls asked altogether in chorus, "Are you a guy, girl, gay, tomboy, lesbian or bisexual?"

Then Leo said, "Will you stop asking me that crap and SHUT UP YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS!?"

Then the girls walked out.

**NEXT EPISODE: _Leo Kliesen: A Gay or a Lesbian?_ DON'T FORGET TO R&R THIS EPISODE!!**


	3. Leo Kliesen: Gay or Lesbian?

**Leo Kliesen: A Gay or a Lesbian?**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken 6 is a registered trademark of Bandai Namco.

**A/N:** This is really yaoi if you know what I mean.

**Summary:** Every cool guy in school gets really confused whether our favorite Hakkyoku-German kid is a guy or a girl.

_At the Mishima Academy…_

Leo: I am Leo Kliesen… and I don't know if I'm a guy or a girl… I really even don't know what my gonad is.

Everybody: (Laughing)

Hwoarang: Haha! You don't even know if your gonad is a dick!

Paul: QUIET!! Now Hwoarang, don't be so indecent or green-minded. This is not a science class!! GRR!!

Leo: (crying) Huhuhu! I really don't know if I'm a guy or a girl…

Paul: Aww, don't worry about that, son. Let's go to the psychologist-doctor instead.

Leo: Okay.

_At Dr. Shrink…_

Paul: (Opening the door violently) OSU!!

(the door smashed)

Mojo-Jojo: Can't you just knock the door!?

Paul: Uh-oh… EARGH!!

Leo: Run, run!! EAGH!!

Mojo-Jojo: Well, well, well if it is the girly-guy who wears a man's outfit… (pulling Leo's shirt)

Leo: No, please, NO!!

Leo was locked but Paul was pushed out…

Mojo-Jojo: Now tell me if you're a boy or a girl… NOW!!

Leo: I'm sorry but I still really don't know what my gonads are…

Mojo-Jojo: Whether it is the D-word or NOT!!

Leo: Come on, man!! This is not related to you, look. I know that you're a MALE and you're a monkey, right?

Mojo-Jojo: YES!! But you… are a gay… or I mean… LESBIAN!!

Leo: Cut it off, man! I still really don't know but I wear a man's outfit but I look like a girl or something.

Mojo-Jojo: Do you have a crush on Hwoarang…

Leo: Yes… but whenever he teases me I'm turned off.

Mojo-Jojo: Do you fight with girls?

Leo: Yes. Mostly I pick a fight with Lili.

Mojo-Jojo: In which C.R. do you enter?

Leo: Men's or sometimes women's.

Mojo-Jojo: AHA! SO I PROVE THAT YOU'RE GAY!!

Leo: NOW CUT IT OFF, MONKEY!!

_On the next day…_

_This is EVOLUTION…_

_It is the Domination of E-Games then it is announced that Tekken Online is now available on PC and it is available worldwide._

_Everybody's reaction…_

Heihachi: Reactions anybody?

Leo: Uhm, I won't agree… because they'll dress me up as a wimp or a nymph…

Lili: Yes yes… I do.

Hwoarang: Of course… why not?

Christie: Uhm, YEAH!!

Leo: As for me, I won't! (blushing)

Lili: Why?

Leo: AS I TOLD YOU PEOPLE I WILL BE DRESSED UP AS A WIMP!!

_During the Annual Rochefort Fashion Show in Versailles…_

Announcer: …and here comes Leo Kliesen…

_Everyone saw Leo wearing a Christie Monteiro outfit; a revealing purple top and a revealing white bottom. It was Christie's idea of making other people "laugh" like a chimpanzee. But Leo felt embarrassed, humiliated and exhausted. Everyone laughed at him but the women "envied" Leo's female legs and also the body. But Leo has no big bust nor a big bum._

_Everyone laughed again because of his ultra-fair complexion. Then the German said_, "Do I look like a ghost or something?"

_Back in the school…_

Christie: How did you feel?

Leo: I hate it!! You—whore!!

Christie: WHY!?

Leo: 'Coz you put me into SHAME!!

Christie: Look, man. Don't be ashamed. You're beautiful, see!

Leo: ARGH!! BACK OFF BEEYYYYYAAAATCH!!

_The German kid was very ashamed of himself. She was a fighter, but now she's the shame record. Nah, just kidding._

_Meanwhile…_

Steve: I heard Leo's voice… it sounds like Lili's.

Hwoarang: But a bit lower, though… uhm… like a 12-year old kid.

Steve: Man, why should he be a girl or what?

Hwoarang: He looks like a girl, see. "She" is a lesbian or a gay or bisexual.

Steve: Will you please… stop it!?

Hwoarang: NO WAY!! I SHOULD BE THE "DUDE" OF THE WEEK!!

Steve: Hwoa… please. You can't just beat the kid…

Hwoarang: Oh, yeah!? HE'S A GIRL!!

Steve: No, he's a kid.

Hwoarang: I TOLD HE'S A—

Jin: Now what's the problem in here?

Hwoarang: Never mind, jet-black head. I dislike Leo because he's a GIRL!!

Jin: (Laughs) Yes, indeed. I defeated him.

Hwoarang: Does he usually pick a fight with my dear Lili?

Jin: YEP.

Hwoarang: How can that "bisexual kid" wears Lili's signature white dress?

Steve: LOL really funny, though.

Hwoarang: Hehehe, at least that kid really looks like a girl.

Steve: Is he fluent in English?

Hwoarang: All he can say is "You done with you homework? Me is done already."

Steve: Very funny. What else?

Hwoarang: Let me see, hmm…

_FLASHBACKING…_

Hwoarang: Do I look good today?

Leo: No. You not look good today. Bad you look today.

Hwoarang: You mean I don't?

Leo: Yes. You not good-looking right now. You room is scatter-scatter.

Hwoarang: Now what!?

Leo: Haha! I think you shut up today.

Hwoarang: OMG you are SO wrong grammar.

Leo: Me no! I look good in speaking English!

Hwoarang: FIX THAT OR ELSE!!

_Back…_

Hwoarang: So that's why he's so… moronic in English, though.

Steve: But it's quite improving.

Hwoarang: Yeah. Like how he speaks English with a German accent.

Steve: DEMO DEMO

Hwoarang: He pronounces "if living is without you" is "tulibu dibu douchoo."

Steve: OH? What else, tell me!!

Hwoarang: Instead of "they are the supporters," he says, "They is supported me."

Steve: (Laughs). Gimme more!

Hwoarang: Okay, let's see, hmm…

_Flashback…_

Leo: Hehehe, I know what you're thinking of…

Steve: What is it?

Leo: Hyoo is hielo-head!! Err, yow aw fwom Austwewiya, hwright?

Steve: U.K.

Leo: Oh, K.O.

Steve: You mean, THIS!? (punching Leo's face)

Leo: OW!!

_Back…_

Steve: Hwoa… not that!!

Hwoarang: Oops, sorry.

_Flashback…_

Hwoarang: Yeah, Leo is indeed a poor English-speaker. He has wrong grammar and his words are quite BROKEN!!

Leo: Oh, ye? Sea wat eye mean?

Hwoarang: You… so argh!!

Leo: At list I gnome ouch mow German then yow!!

Hwoarang: Now what!?

_Back…_

Leo: Hi, guys?

Hwoarang: Oh, so it's the bisexual kid again.

Leo: AUGH!!

Hwoarang: So, what can we do next?

_Leo suddenly kisses Hwoarang naked and kissing him mouth-to-mouth. The kid also lets Hwoarang take off his clothes. Leo has no underwear._

_(Kissing scene)_

Guys: Mwah, uhmm… mwah… mwah… mwah…

_When Steve saw it, his eyes grew bigger (exaggeration). Then he vomits._

_Leo and Hwoarang are kissing naked in the floor while Steve vomited. Soon, the FBI police came to arrest the two._

**WHOOPS!! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!**


	4. The Rivalry

**The Rivalry**

**Disclaimer:** Please look at the Prologue…

**A/N:** The yaoi saga continues...

This time, it is Leo's turn to show off her nasty secret.

When she went to school, other girls found out that she had a lot of tattoos. I mean, a lot.

Lili was very surprised when she saw them.

But there is one trouble: Hwoarang made Lili pregnant! So, Leo showed of a tattoo in her bum. It was a broken heart.

Then everybody screamed and panicked.

During the conference in the Academy, Hwoarang and Lili were mentioned. Soon, Leo was heartbroken because she didn't want to hurt her feelings. It is a matter of fact that Hwoarang didn't even tell her that Lili is his girlfriend and worse, fiancé.

But Lili didn't know that Leo kissed Hwoarang mouth-to-mouth. Gosh, it was another thing that Leo is pregnant!!

But not yet truly confirmed. If Leo's really pregnant, then the boobs should show up.

However, a pregnancy test would confirm if the two are really conceiving.

All of a sudden, it is positive.

When Lili knew that Hwoarang and Leo are kissing each other, Lili got mad and slapped Hwoarang in the face.

"How could you," she cried.

"It's not what you think, dear," said Hwoarang.

"Why? Why did you do this to me!?" said Lili.

"No,… I really can't understand. Leo is the one kissing me first," said Hwoarang disappointed.

Then Lili ran away.

Because of the incident, Lili and Leo became rivals for sure. It is not Hwoarang's fault anymore when Leo kissed him naked.

Soon, the news reached the other girls in the school. Soon, Xiaoyu, Julia, Christie and Asuka were very shocked of what happened.

Julia intensely cried because her ex-love Hwoarang made someone pregnant. She loved Hwoarang for more than a month… or just after more than three years they broke up because of Asuka. On the other hand, Asuka also cried because she felt busted for what Hwoarang has done.

Meanwhile, Leo wept and wept. It was a big mistake that she is indeed, a girl.

Soon, Leo heard that her sister died. It was her fault that she made her disappointed. It was something in her abdomen that disturbs her… her sister's death shouldn't happen at all. In fact, Leo tattooed something in the inner ankle and it is indeed the name of her sister.

However, she still doesn't really know whether her child would be a boy or a girl. The inside of her heart can't stop her…

Soon, after losing her mind again, Leo suddenly tripped off from the stairs. She felt real pain. It was a very bad memory for her that this is her first fall…

When Lili saw the incident, she felt that Leo is suffering from pain…

"Leo?" said Lili.

"Please, don't hurt me," said Leo, groaning.

"No, I won't. I'll call a doctor."

"But I don't—" said Leo.

"I'll take care," said Lili.

Soon, Hwoarang came in and saw Leo lying on the floor, bleeding.

"Oh my god, are you alright," said Hwoarang.

"Yes, dear," said Leo.

Soon, they went to the hospital and checked out what happened to Leo. The doctor said that it was nothing. It was actually a minor injury and nothing affected the inside of the womb.

Leo is so afraid that she'll lose her child. But Hwoarang said that nothing will happen wrong.

Back in the Mishima Academy, Lili and Leo had both bumps in their abdomens. Everyone is shocked and confused about them because it is obvious that the two are conceiving a child.

Christie said, "Oh my god, I hope Steve won't rape me or else Eddy would kill me!"

Eddy said, "Sis! Don't worry, it's not gonna happen to you."

Soon, Lili said, "I'm not pregnant, Leo IS pregnant. Maybe my abdomen right now is not in a good condition."

Hwoarang said, "Hmm, I think this is the worst thing ever that happened in my life."

Then he ran away.

Julia and Asuka fought with Hwoarang.

"Take this!" said Julia.

"…and take that!" said Asuka.

They almost kicked his butt and of course, the talon had a black eye after that.

"Now quit making sex with that androgynous kid," said Julia.

"Yeah and make sure he'll regret that," said Asuka.

Lili felt very sad for Hwoarang. It wasn't really the talon's fault to kiss Leo mouth-to-mouth. Lili again felt sad for what happened to Hwoarang and Leo. She didn't want to hurt Hwoarang but it is her only chance to tell how she feels to Hwoarang.

Soon, Hwoarang is standing in the corner.

Lili came and said, "Hwoarang, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Hwoarang said, "Yeah, whatever. Come on and shout it. I know that you're mad at me for this 'sin' that I did. Now kick my ass if you wanted to."

Lili said, "No, look. That's not what I meant, okay? I mean, is Leo in love with you?"

Hwoarang said, "I don't know but maybe… well you know Leo… her underwear is a thong one."

Lili said, "Now how did you know that?"

Hwoarang said, "Come on, man, look. I won't marry Leo until…"

Leo came. The pregnancy test isn't true. After all, it was Kazuya who did the tricks.

"I'm not pregnant!" said the German.

"Oh, really?" said Lili.

"Yes, indeed!" said Leo.

Soon, the rivalry stops here.

This time, Hwoarang will kick Kazuya's butt!! This time, the Blood Talon wanted revenge against Jin--AGAIN.

"Well, it's not my fault!" said Jin.

**Ending words:** Will Lili ever find out that Leo's not really pregnant? Or is it that Leo wanted to fool everyone. Find out in the upcoming episode of Foes.

**THE STORY'S QUITE CONFUSING, EH? DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!**


	5. Drama Mode: Leo's Pregnancy

**Leo's Pregnancy, Part One.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco games, so please don't you ever dare to sue me… or file a case against me, okay?

Leo is pregnant—but not with Hwoarang.

It was a day when Hwoarang realized that he is 100 innocent after finding out that Leo is pregnant—with another man. But who could it be?

Hwoarang dressed up like an officer and stood right in front of the other guys.

"So whom among you dudes made this girl pregnant!?" the redhead asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea," said Steve.

Everyone's wondering why Leo is pregnant. Is it because Hwoarang is just a sperm donor? Or is it the fact that Leo had a "private affair" with another man?

Now, Leo confesses that she had a sperm donor with her and that guy is still unknown. If possible, then they should find for a guy that knows "a German girl who wears masculine outfit."

Then the guys went out to see this "sperm donor." They wanted to find out who did this thing to Leo. If it is Jin who did it, then the black-haired Kazama might break up with Ling. Another is, he might also "abandon" Leo when he knows it. If it is Steve who did it, it is possible that he might break up with Christie. If Hwoarang, you know that already but it is still not him—at this time. If that would be possibly Lee… there would be a crisis in the Mishima clan since Leo is younger than Jin.

Hmm, if ever that someone might have done this, they should let Leo in the doctor then see.

In the E.V.I.L. clan, Jin planned to make Leo pregnant through the sperm of a dead person who is no other than—the King of the Holy Orders of Phoenix.

Leo was pregnant—through in vitro fertilization.

Steve said, "Oh, my god. That's how my mom got pregnant at that time."

"The Kazama-Mishima man is under this thing," said Paul.

"Oh, so you think that this is very dangerous for Leo to have a child—with a dead father who is already more than 3000 years of age," said Nina.

"What makes you say so?" asked Paul.

"You know—Leo's child might get depressed sooner when he'll just find out that he has no father—whom Leo never knew before," said Nina.

"Never mind—it will always be a secret from now on," said Paul.

Meanwhile, the dudes are very worried about something.

"You see, this girl should marry the dead guy!" said Hwoarang.

"No way!" said Steve.

Eventually, Leo lost her virginity at only age sixteen but her first child was miscarried after a car accident. Everyone mourned… even her dead child…

So, Leo pledged not to marry again… to a sex maniac.

It was the only time that Leo wanted to marry Hwoarang… after she graduates. However, it will never happen—because she never learned… to become a fully-prepared parent.

Back to Steve and the Blood Talon, the Briton said, "How can that girl marry that dead guy? Open the guy's tomb then kiss him? Eew… it's like that you want someone to haunt you!!"

Hwoarang said, "There's no way that Leo can marry a DEAD GUY."

**Author's Note:** Foes will be featured in psoelludyj./ and this is the only chance that you'll see the complete first season's full summary and also excerpts of this fic sequel.


	6. Drama Mode: Leo's Pregnancy 2

**Leo's Pregnancy, Part Two**

**DISCLAIMER:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco games, so please don't you ever dare to sue me… or file a case against me, okay?

**A/N:** The complete Foes Season One excerpt will be featured in DeviantArt so please catch it!!

Leo was very depressed that she is pregnant—by a sperm—of a dead person.

She wondered in the sky if she'll ever know this man. Of course, there will be a clash between the two stars…

But in the Kingdom of nowhere, it is said that this King of Holy Orders of Phoenix is indeed an existing person… who was coronated after his death.

Soon, a falling star came. It was a vision of the dead king's face, so charming and pure. However, this person isn't the right guy for her—just because he's dead.

But in the History, the King of Holy Orders… is indeed… a god.

"A GOD!?" asked Leo.

"Sorry!" said Steve. "Actually, an incarnation of him will come upon you before the child is born."

"Who incarnation?" Asked Leo.

"Uhm, a guy related to the father of Urumi Kanzaki who studies at the Holy Forest Academy somewhere in Japan," said Steve.

"And who's that?" asked Leo.

"Hmm, I can't answer that, mate. I think he's just related to Urumi or something… but he doesn't even know Urumi either," said Steve.

Leo can't really wait to get married again. It was a matter of fact that Leo got married at an early age of sixteen with her former husband who died in a car crash when Leo miscarried her own child.

Now, Leo pledged to take care of herself—I mean, to be more cautious. This time, Lili and Hwoarang will take care of Leo… whenever she goes out.

Suddenly, the news broke out that Leo is carrying a "divine being" inside the womb. It is also rumored that he would be the next "Blessed Virgin" if ever that she still doesn't know if the father responsible for sperm-donating is a "god."

Leo is afraid that she'll be otherwise be "praised and worshipped" by the Romans in Italy or maybe she'll be considered as a "heretic who committed witchcraft."

Leo didn't believe that her own child would be "half-human, half-divine" since she really can't understand about this man who became King of Holy Orders of Phoenix.

This King of Holy Orders of Phoenix is no other than Dieu XLVII. He reigned as a young prince until he was murdered. Many years later, he was crowned so his coffin should be opened to put it on his head.

The Holy Orders of Phoenix is found somewhere in the Balkans… or maybe somewhere in Eastern Europe where you can't really find this chivalry… or the coat of arms.

But there is a problem. Is Leo holding two gonads? Or there is a thing that is possible for her to be… a lesbian in her past life.

Also, it is also Leo's androgynous stereotype crisis which means that she dresses up like a boy or maybe she is mistaken to be a young boy.

She is oftenly compared to Maggelaine Frey, who is also said to be a "young boy" but instead, she's a girl… but she is attracted to both genders.

Another is Kazuki Fuchoin, who is mistaken to be a girl because of her face and of course, her hair. Of course, whenever Leo sees him, she is quite offended before she knew that she is a girl…

Or if Leo is a hermaphrodite… it is possible that she's bisexual!!

* * *

**Commercial:**

Steve: I'm gonna beat you, mate!  
Hwoarang: Them try me!  
Steve: (punching Hwoarang) For you, mate!  
(K.O.: Steve Wins)  
Steve: You wanna try me guv? (farting and burping at the same time!)

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is right now a cross-over… so please… R&R!! **Flames are highly undesired**, so please any negative or violent reactions please reply it in a very nice and decent way.

**Legend:** -characters from other series.; -characters based on real people.


	7. Elwood

**Elwood**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

**A/N:** This is the most exciting chapter so please read it before reviewing. Err, Elwood here is a character from Fire Emblem so I decided to use him here but I just chose Goldberg as his surname… hehe.

**WARNING:** Flames are strictly NOT desired. If you have any negative reactions please react in a NICE way. Use sarcasm instead!!

Months later, Leo saw this guy in a café during a rainy night when the sky is gray. He is a scientific genius with an I.Q. of 214 and comes from Kaliningrad Oblast. He is a very tall, Nordic man with blonde hair and fair skin just like a regular Caucasian but has central-complete Heterochromia. His right eye is blue and the pupil surrounding is green while the other eye is gray and the pupil surrounding is blue.

"Not a regular kind of guy like that again!?" said Leo.

"You have no other choice. I ain't no Black Irish either," said the British-born Russian Elwood Goldberg.

"So why are you here?" asked Leo.

"I am the descendant of Dieu's family friend," said Elwood.

"I thought that you are Black Irish," said Leo.

"No. One of your schoolmates is a Black Irish," said Elwood.

"So who are you?" asked the German.

"Well, Elwood Goldberg?" said the guy.

"Oh, Elwood?" asked Leo.

Leo tries to flashback things… like "Elwood" is echoing…

"Elwood, Elwood… let me see… from the flashbacking he is indeed one of my ex-husband's buddies… and also he is very loyal to him even before he died…"

"So you must be then my ex-husband's friends!" said Leo.

"How did you remember?" asked Elwood.

"I just know your face by then," said Leo.

Elwood proposed to Leo right ahead of time. He did so because Leo is obviously conceiving a child. Of course, not only that but this guy is Dieu's reincarnation.

They decided to marry soon after the child is born. But it was against the rule to have a child before a wedding. It was according to the constitution of the Holy Orders of Phoenix that a king should marry ahead if his fiancé is conceiving because it is considered as "premarital sex" if the child is born before the wedding.

Since Elwood has an IQ of 214, he knows Dieu very well. But the thing is, he's sterile and cannot let the woman produce a child so he decided to look for Leo after a long year of searching for the right woman for him.

**A/N:** Next stop: To the story where you'll know the cultures of The Holy Orders from Phoenix.


	8. Holy Orders of Phoenix

**The Legend of the Holy Orders of Phoenix**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

This time, I will tell you the story about the legend of the Holy Orders of Phoenix where many chaos and anomalies happen during the reign of Dieu XLVII.

In a specific town somewhere in the Eastern part of Europe that is where the king lives. For thousands of years, people had not yet recognize nor discover this kind of kingdom. It was about the phoenix as their "god" because the fire is the symbol of "mere protection" against evil.

There are many exotic cultures in this area. People say "hi" by the peace gesture and they say "yes" by shaking their heads and nodding if "no." Tipping in the restaurants is also alright for them and not only that. It is a faux pas for them to raise their dirty fingers and inserting it into your nose. I mean, nose picking.

Raising your thumbs is a sign of success. Raising your palm with five fingers right in front of a person is a sign of "appear!" Raising your index finger should be done with limitations. Pointing your finger to a person is a total faux pas since it is a sign of "pointing out."

Also, the race of those people living in there are usually androgynous hermaphrodites. They are heterochromatic and those who are fair-skinned, they easily get freckles and those who are dark, they suffer from vitiligo. They are tall, and the average height is usually 5'6". If you are seven feet above, then you're considered as a "giant" there because their motto is "too much of something is an exaggeration."

They are also telekinetic telepaths who can interpret and control everything—even the data.

The Holy Orders of Phoenix is NOT a chivalry nor a monarch coat of arms. It is indeed a very small town located somewhere in some medieval parts of Eastern Europe.

According to their "constitution," these are the following:

1.) A couple's wedding should be private since their wedding tradition is considered sacred to them.  
2.) Mythology is possibly true and existing.  
3.) Every people is EQUAL but know your limitations.

In the third statement, for example, you are in second grade, and the other one is in first grade so do not act like their level.

During the reign of Dieu XLVII, he is the person responsible for renewing the laws. He is called, "Monsieur Renaissance."

And I almost forgot. Their language is a mixture of Romance and Germanic languages.

**The Part Two of this will be coming up so read and review.**


	9. Climax

**Le Climax**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games so please don't you ever try to sue or to file a case against me.

**A/N:** This is now the most-awaited thing… the marriage and the baby issue. Of course, the outcome of this might be positive… or negative.

* * *

Leo is now marrying the Briton-Russian scientist to fulfill the will of the constitution. This time, it is an ultra-private wedding, as stated by the constitution that one's wedding is sacred.

The wedding ceremony has started. The song that the singer sang during their wedding is "Ken Lee" and it really sounded funny when the others heard it.

It was the choir who sang it. The first group is the "Ken Lee" while the other group is the original "Without You."

Everyone is wondering about Leo's look.

"Yeah, he's looks androgynous to me," said a guest.

"Aha! I think that she is tomboyish," said the other guest.

After the wedding, they celebrated the "new god-bearing mom" party.

"God-bearing mom!?" Leo wondered.

"Yes, Dieu is a half-god," said Elwood.

"Why did you say so?" asked Leo.

"His father is a god, err… I think that is no other than Zeus. Again," said Elwood.

"Why Zeus!? Does he really exist!?" asked Leo.

"YES!!" said Elwood. Then he told everybody, "Okay, people! Zeus EXISTS!! ALL THE GODS IN MOUNT OLYMPUS EXIST!! AFTER ALL IT IS NOT A MYTH!!"

Everybody was shocked. It is impossible for them to believe in mythology but they're also sure that these "divine beings" do exist as well as the others. How much more that mythology is true?

According to the news, it was never yet been proven that these will exist… if there could be a true explanation.

Months passed, then it's time for Leo to give birth to a child. This time, the gender is defined and it is a girl. Some scientists said that the child is also androgynous like Leo. However, Leo cannot agree with that because you know, she is "androgynous," but she claimed that she's not anymore androgynous.

She and Elwood rushed to the hospital for the labor. During afternoon, it was time that Leo is finding a very hard time laboring the child. It is a matter of fact that before Leo knew her true gender, she had a very hard time during her teenhood. She is always diagnosed with symptoms whenever she menstruates. She hated to have children at first but of course, it was only a coincidence that she got pregnant at the age of sixteen before the miscarriage.

After the child is born, she named it Berlin, which is tattooed on her inner left arm.

Five minutes later, she suffered again from complications. She can't breathe properly and move properly. So, she is right now in a regular room.

When Leo is brought back again to the emergency room, the heartbeat was lost. The line was straight. Soon, the doctors decided to revive her then soon she is alive.

* * *

**Commercial:** Fashion faux pas

Anna: Come over here, let me talk to ya real close.  
Steve: Why?  
Anna: I have something to tell ya.  
Steve: About what?  
Anna: Look at your pants young man!!  
Steve: Why, it's just ordinary, you know.  
Anna: It has a HOLE ON IT!!  
Steve: Uh-oh...  
Anna: Now fix that!  
Steve: NO WAY!! IT IS THE TREND TODAY!!  
Anna: So what? It is a bad thing, you know, young MAN!!  
Steve: You wanna try me guv? (POW!!)

Lesson learned: Punch a flirty lady.

* * *

So what? Will Leo be "just fine?" Or she'll be paralyzed sooner or later? Find out in the next chapter of Foes!!

**Note:** The full excerpt details of Foes will be featured in Deviant Art dot com.


	10. The Surgery

**The Surgery**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

Now, Leo is alive. But there is a problem. It was declared that she is paralyzed. That means she cannot walk properly. It was a very severe shock to both Hwoarang and Lili when Leo cannot walk at all. That means the German cannot fight anymore.

Leo cried. It is hard for her that it is the end for her to fight. Actually, it is her mission to investigate in the Mishima Zaibatsu. It was very sad for her that she'll never fight again. But there is a hope. There is a possible chance for her to walk again, but how? Maybe an operation will help. If it is a success, then she can walk again, but if NOT, she has to wear leg braces until she is ready to receive cybernetic implants just for her to walk again.

Because she felt desperate, Leo wanted to die. She wanted her life to end if she'll never walk. But if she can still accept the surgery for her, it is a possible chance.

Here are the following:

Surgery performed by geniuses- 4,500.00

Cybernetic implants- 100,000.00

Elwood was very shocked that he had not enough money just for his wife's condition. He needs someone who is rich enough to let Leo undergo surgery.

"Hey you," Elwood pointed to Lili.

"Why me?" asked Lili.

"You're rich, right?" asked Leo.

"I guess so," said Lili.

Soon, Leo wanted to say what she feels.

"You know, if I'll ever receive cybernetic implants, then I will walk like a robot then. That's what it's most likely to happen."

Now, they should look for a way so that they can get the money for Leo's operation. It is just a waste if the surgery is a failure.

Soon, the money from the Holy Orders of Phoenix has finally come for donation to Leo's operation. It is possible that Leo will also be a "queen" of their place because they knew that she would be affected by the late king's sperm.

Leo will NOT agree to become "queen" because she's German and it's not truly possible that a person who isn't born in their country would be a foreigner.

"It's a world record if you err, be a foreigner… whatever!" said Leo.

Soon, Raven came and investigated the G Corporation alongside the Mishima Zaibatsu.

It was a matter of fact that he found out that the G Corporation did something to Kazuya… so Raven planned to get the jar full of the dead king's sperms for further investigation.

It was said that the sperm which entered Leo's body is cloned, not the true one. It is stated that the information in the genetic code of THAT sperm is possible that the "divine" allele might be there, but recessive. It would be possible that Leo's child would be mortal, despite that the child has a "divine race."

The custody is under Elwood wherein Berlin waits for her mom to come back. This time, Leo is undergoing surgery by a team of experts who believed in themselves that this surgery will be a success. After the twenty-four hour session, it is possible that Leo will walk again after five days.

After five days, Leo is able to walk. But she should be under Elwood so that she can't undergo the same experience ever again.

This time, Berlin is so happy to see Leo back again.

This time, it is a very happy day that Leo is very happy to see them again.

Berlin is a blonde-haired baby girl with blue eyes just like her mom's. However, she is a quarter-goddess so she can also read her mom's mind.

So, everyone is celebrating the "coming" of a future queen who will reign the Holy Orders of Phoenix.

But before that, Leo swears that she'll pursue first her academics before taking up monarchial studies. Also, she'll first fulfill the investigation so that she can now take revenge against Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama.

* * *

**Commercial:** "Rushed" Hour  
(Disclaimer: I do now own Rush Hour)

Carter: Hey, Lee!  
Lee: Yes, Carter!  
Carter: I have a damn problem here!  
Lee: Why?  
Carter: You see, you're Shrek and I'm donkey!  
Lee: But you're not a donkey!  
Carter: And you're not an ogre either!

* * *

**Commercial:** You're the only dark guy?

Dad: Yeah, yeah I saw that no one of these "fair" people had children who inherited the face, but you're the only dark guy who had children like you, but you ruined it!  
Man: Why?  
Dad: Look, man. The is expanding! You're an outcast!

**PLEASE DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME.**

* * *

**So, what is up next to our favorite androgynous kid? Well, she's no kid anymore by then. Catch up the next chapter here in Foes.**


	11. Forgetting Past Wrongs

**Forgetting Wrong Pasts**

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

**A/N:** In my original story Aura and Energy (which should be supposedly be done but I decided to work on it when school comes), Nyang is Leo's counterpart here in the story. But you know deep down Nyang she is indeed a good-natured woman.

Leo still recalls when her family is treated like an "outcast."

"Why should my family be treated like an outcast or something?" asked the German herself.

It was during the time when these "authority" people "play favorites."

"That is so unfair," said the German.

She didn't like it. Never.

It was the time when she played jokes on her cousins, but nobody seemed to mind her. They are the usual "cool, rich kids" who are so vain and too picky in their outfit. Good thing Leo dresses up like a boy instead.

Nobody knows that she's tomboyish—until now since she still wears men's outfits. She has short hair but still a girl at heart. You see, she never had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend. But she passed vices like smoking and drinking but she quit when she was fifteen at that time.

During her teens, she is so different from the other girls because she is the only one with a chest size of 36A. But during her first pregnancy, her cup size became a C to a D.

She was too young to get married—but it was because she fell in love with a guy which her mom never knew. It was a big mistake that she never let others know about it. She is actually someone who is sexually active. She loves to party a lot then she drinks usually three bottles of champagne. She is one of the wild-childs and she also became an "emo" before she got married.

When she fell in love with her rockstar boyfriend, they soon went to a hotel then had a private affair. After all, Leo lost half of her virginity before her boyfriend proposed to her.

During the proposal, it was truly confirmed that Leo completely lost her virginity which her mom never did know. However, it is the time that she wanted to marry the guy in secret. But during the wedding, her mom was so helpless that her own daughter will do this to her. But because of Leo's addiction to drugs, her mom can't help herself.

After all, the accident, the miscarriage is after all, the truth about her identity as a troubled teenager.

Because of that, the G Corporation where Emma Kliesen (Leo's mom) is working suddenly broke out. They were being sued by the Mishima Zaibatsu because of something that happened… Leo didn't know that she is actually the reason why the G Corporation had betrayed Kazuya Mishima.

At the age of eighteen, Leo's mom is suddenly slained by the apprentices of the Mishima Zaibatsu. When Leo heard this, she mourned for her death, bringing her flowers in her grave.

It is the time for Leo to seek revenge against the Mishimas. It is her one and only chance to stop evil from this world—to bring back the wealth that she inherited from her mother.

So now, it is the time for Leo to take revenge against the most notorious of all men—Jin Kazama.

* * *

Now, Lili and Hwoarang are now with Leo to kick Jin Kazama's butt and to let him fly into outer space.

This is right now the best revenge to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, part two. It was rumored that the legendary Kunimitsu will come back to seek revenge against Yoshimitsu and to team up with Bryan Fury. This time, everyone's ready to create chaos and comic relief.

"It is my mission to remove Jin's impurities," Asuka said.

"Jin, don't worry, I'll save you!" said Xiaoyu.

"Now this time, you're going down, Kazama!" said Hwoarang.

"It's my only chance to save the company," said Lili.

Now everybody is teaming up with each other to kick Jin Kazama's butt at the same time.

It is time… to die.

* * *

Jin is all alone in the wilderness… turning himself into Devil Jin. When the other fighters saw him in this area, they suddenly came near to him altogether, forming a circle.

They slowed down then moving a little farther then they kicked his butt by performing Lili's Matterhorn Ascencion.

Devil Jin is soon juggled by Hwoarang and punched by Lili and Asuka. Meanwhile Leo and Christie spun the devil Jin then Julia bone crushed him.

After that, the devil gene has been captured by an entity—and that is Elwood.

"Elwood!?" said Leo.

"Yeah, you know that I'm the incarnation of Dieu," said Elwood.

Altogether, their powers combine and became… X-Men!!

Julia as Shadowcat

Christie as Storm

Lili as Phoenix

Asuka as Rogue

Xiaoyu—ordinary person.

* * *

Season Two will be a full-packed adventure ride so don't forget to buckle up and enjoy the bumpy ride in Foes Season 2. **Anyways, please don't forget to R&R.**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Tekken is a trademark of Bandai Namco Games.

**EPILOGUE**

Antiphon (sung by an opera singer)

Oh, precious blossoms fell from the sky,

When our heroes combine…

The integrity of hearts,

That made us very FINE.

Rap

Are you happy now?

Don't you feel better right now?

'Coz our guys are now superheroes, yeah.

Now do you feel great NOW!?

Yeah, uh-huh!!

OH YEAH!! ALRIGHT!!

* * *

**Message from the author:** The full excerpt of season one will be now featured in Deviant Art so try to take a look at the next season. But this time, Season Two will be featured in Deviant Art as an excerpt. Thank you for reading!!

* * *

**Commercial Break:**

Steve: So what are we gonna do next?  
Nina: Bring home the bacon!  
Steve: Here's the bacon!  
Nina: That's a trophy, dear.  
Steve: Look, it's a bacon. (chewing the trophy) See?  
Nina: That's so... weird!  
Steve: (Burping and farting at the same time)

So, see you next time in Foes.


End file.
